


Reborn

by BunniLovar



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cryogenics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Or at least i try to make it mysterious, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniLovar/pseuds/BunniLovar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenny just woke up but what's the weird body feeling he has? What happened?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny just woke up but what's the weird body feeling he has? What happened?

I could still smell it, the smell of gun powder floating in the air. I could still feel it, the bullet going straight in my heart.

~~☆~~

\- Doxtor! Doxtor! We did it! Doxtor! 

A high pitched female voice echoed around the room as I open my eyes slowly. I groaned slightly as I sat up, covered by some sticky liquid. Nothing looked familiar around me. One second I remember being in a small town, covered with snow and the next, I opened my eyes to be greeted with a room full of technological things that is so high tech I wasn't even sure if it was actually tech or just a normal chair.

My body felt numb, it was like I couldn't feel anything. But at the same time, I felt a lot of things. I felt half of my body almost melt away yet I felt like they were totally stiff and intact. My eyeholes felt empty, like whoever it was already dug my eyes out of there, but in the same time it felt full, whatever that was stuffed in my eyeholes, whatever that was helping me look around the room is not my eyes..

I sat up slowly, hearing small crick crack noises from my back, my neck, my arms. It was painful but in the same time it wasn't. I tried moving my legs but to no avail. The most I could move anything from my waist down is a tiny amount of my knees.

\- It's actually alive! It's alive! My life time research! 

Another voice echoed. Turned to look at the source of the voice, I saw the female assistant from before, standing while hugging a tablet with multiple holo tabs coming out of the it. But she wasn't the source of the voice. Standing next to her was an old man, grey-ish hair, some small amount of wrinkles on his forehead. The short blonde female decided to walk around the glass cage I was in as the old man ran inside, pressing buttons. I stared at him while listening to the clacks the assistance's heels made as she slowly patrolled the cage or the so called 'room'.

I didn't know when but before I tear my eyes away from the old guy, the female step in. 

\- I can't believe it.. Are my optic lens glitching out? He really is alive.. 

She mumbled and tried to reach out to touch me. My body wasn't listening to me but I was able to move my head away from her reach. She flinched and almost jumped back from my sudden movement. 

\- We still don't know much about him so don't piss him off! 

He said loudly to her and him too, approached me. 

\- Hey there..~ How are you feeling? 

He asked me with a sweeter voice.

I didn't know what to do. My body felt weird, I was covered in goo, my legs was basically dead and most of my body is unable for me to control. I just stared, slightly frown at the two unfamiliar faces. The girl stared back, confused, concerned. The old man look up and down from my face to my legs, overjoyed, surprised, proud.

I just continue to stare at them. From the looks of it, my best guess would be that they are a science professor of some sort. But -- _"what am I? In fact, where am I? Why am I in a lab? A fucking glass lab"_. So many questions were going through my head and nothing was processing correctly.

\- Wowser! Well -- you actually woke up sooner than how I calculated so excuse the lack of coding for the bottom half of your body! I just input some basic coding to it so that you could move it but it hasn't been coded to support weight yet so do try to not walk! 

He said, his face looked like a kid on Christmas but apparently I was his 'lifetime' project which would make sense why he would be so thrilled.

I looked down at my legs a bit before turning my gaze back to the old man. His assistant was a bit more shocked than he was. One of her eye was different, fake, high tech, something along those lines. It was twitching, not to mention the pupil getting bigger and smaller like a camera zooming in and out motion. 

\- Which century is he from, doxtor?

She whispered. Usually I wouldn't be able to pick up whispers from such distance but somehow, right then and there, I heard it, as clear as day. 

\- I'm not really sure but somewhere in the 20th and 21st century.

The man replied as he pull out a device that seemed like a fancy Iphone. She sighed and shook her head and turn to look at me again. 

\- You should check your 'patient' carefully before you brought them back Doxtor. What if he was a, i don't know, mentally ill serial killer?

She said with an angrier tone but also a bit joky-ish. The man ignored her though, muttering something about recognizion, fame, respect and so on as he input 'codes' that had to do with improving my control over my legs.

After fiddling with more coding, he eventually head out of the cage and soon after the room but not before talking to his assistant. 

\- I'll go announce my success, you keep an eye on him BiBi.

Was what he whispered to her, thinking I couldn't hear them. 

\- Say -- you must be pretty confused right?

She asked me after a while of awkward silent. I raised an eyebrow at her, _'You think?'_ was what I meant but wasn't able to say . Lucky for me, she seemed to understand.

She replied with an awkward laugh and settle on the chair next to the machine I was layin-- sitting on. 

\- I guess I would be too.. how to explain this.. Have you ever heard about the Cryogenics program?

She said as she reached out and touch my throat to trigger the switch for something. 

\- No? I don't speak 'smart people language', sorry hun.

I said. I was shocked when my voice finally came out of my mouth but try to keep my cool, acting as if I know what was going on. 

\- Well, the word is from Greek, κρύος meaning cold. A simple explanation for that is people from the past will reserve someone who is dead by freazing their bodies and reserve it in hope that future technology will bring them back. You were one of them.

She explained to me, tracing her eyes from the top to the bottom of me.

\- Have you heard _that_ before then? The reserve practice?

I nodded a bit, still confused but things were clearer then than how it was before. 

\- Good. That makes my work easier. In any case, you were just one of those 'patients'.

I nodded to acknowledge her answer.

\- But.. my heart isn't--

My words was cut short when the 'doxtor' walked back in. 

\- They are extremely excited! Look like it wasn't only me that succeeded the method but I was the first one to get it-

\- His.

\- 's heart to pump again and woke up! I'll send my grandson over to give it- 

\- Him.

\- A tour around the city~ and give it-

\- Him.

\- A place to stay~

The assistant let out a sighed again.

\- And you'll just get another dead, frozen body and try to revive again? 

She asked, half joking but judging from the exciteful reply from 'Doxtor', she let out another sighed.

\- Sir, these people are _actual_ people. They aren't just your test subject-- 

She stood up, pretty upset but the doxtor ignored her once again. I stared at them, look like the doxtor didn't know I could then talk.

It took all night but doxtor got the codes for my bottom half. To say he was extremely excited when my feet touched the ground would be an understatement

After a couple of more self compliment, the man exited the lab after informing me again about his grandson coming to pick me up so I sat and waited.

I waited and waited, I remembered thinking to myself that he just said that to calm me down while his true intention was to lock me in. But who cares what I think. After approximately 30 minutes, the sound of codes being input to open the door sounded and came the expected guest.

\- Grandpa! I -

\- I was informed about your arrival 30 minutes ago, you're extremely late buddy~ 

\- Woah...

The boy gasped in awe as he walked around me, similar to the assistant's behaviour, while looking at me from top to bottom.

\- What? Cat got your tongue?~ I know I'm gorgeous~

\- Ah..! You caught me staring?

\- How could I not? Your eyes were stick onto me~

\- I guess your sighting skills are just better than some.

\- You people have interesting ways to say things. Anyway, since I have to stay with ya for a while, I'm Kenneth McCormick but call me Kenny~

\- Alright sir Kenny.

\- Okayyyy.. would you mind telling me your name in exchange?

\- No, I wouldn't mind.

Despite saying so, he stood there and continue to stare at me. I waited for the answer but I'm that not to someone who is patient.

\- Soo, what's your name then?

\- Oh! Pardon me! Umm.. My name is Kai, Kai Broflovski..!


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kyle look-a-like? Who is he? What is this new world?

I could still see it, the blurry face of the man that pulled the trigger. I could still hear it, the yelling, the cries and the police and ambulance shiren went off.

~~☆~~

\- Ky?

\- No, No. Kai. As in K - a - i. It's an alternative way to say my name, really. Similar to your Kenneth - Kenny, I'm Kaison - Kai.

For a moment, just a moment, there was a glimps of hope sparked inside of me. I didn't know why there was one though. I guess basing on Kai's bright red hair, lively green eyes and beautifully freckled face, I had my hope up..

\- Oh..! Right.. Sorry -- 

I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head, just a force of habit. Kai wasn't identical to who I was thinking of, Kyle, though. Kai's hair was long, passed shoulder length, tied neatly into a pony tail behimd his head. His eyes has a mixture with light blue. Another thing was that Kyle's face features a high nose, oval face and pale skin while Kai has a small nose and a bit yellow-ish skin. He might be half Asian, who knows.

\- Welp, welcome to the 31st century, I guess..! 

\- That's cut-- the what century?!

Kai was a bit taken back by my shouting but seem to calm down eventually.

\- Grandpa and Mrs.Bibi didn't tell you?

\- No! They didn't! Not even a bit! I just woke up and forced to accept everythi-- 

My, basically, emotional break down sent Kai's usual friendly and happy expression into a mixed of fear and confusion. I took a deep breathing into my-not-really lungs to try to calm myself and eventually rubbed the back of my head again.

\- I'm sorry-- I shouldn't have dumped all of my anger out onto you-- 

\- It's alright.. I would be angry too if I was forced to stay in confusion in a -- glass cage. Anyway.. my grandpa said you were a great success but the next patient will be, well, more upgraded and what not and he told me to let you stay where I live to-

\- Because he need to dump his not so perfect creation out to have room for a new one, I get it. To think about it, it's basically my life now. Even God wanted to replace me with something newer to he tried to kill me off--

I was almost staring at the numbers he typed in the padlock, secretly memolizing it just in case there is an occasion where the knowledge is needed. I supposed I paid too much attention to it that I almost missed another of Kai's confused and surprised expression towards me. As we walked, his eyes stuck onto me as his head titlted slightly to the left.

\- Who is 'God'?

\- God? The great being in the sky? Don't try to be funny.

\- I'm not. I honestly don't know who that is.

\- Woah woah what? You don't know about God? Wait wait, does Christian not exist here anymore? 

\- I don't think I know any people like that, so, no, I supposed not.

\- Wait -- WHAT??????

Kai flinched after my scream, covering his ears as the howling sound echoed from his ears, similar to the sound when you put the mic near the speaker box. I immediately bit my lower lips to shut myself up. As Kai lowered his hands, I apologized and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

\- Sorry -- I shouldn't have shouted.. Your ears okay?

\- Yes.. but for a moment I thought my ear drums are going to blow up.

\- I didn't shout _that_ loud! ... Did I?

\- I supposed not-- I do have a more sensitive ear drum system than most. I was deaf early on after my birth so my grandpa installed the system in my ears while I was asleep.

\- From where I'm from, that's call body violation.

\- Haha.. I guess it still is now. I just don't want to make a fuss about it.. even though he.. refuses to change the settings for them so that I don't have to suffer so much -- He said he was busy working on you and now, whoever his next client is.

\- Can you even call them that? They seem a lot more like lab rats to me, lost, manipulated, violated, used for the wrong reasons they were born to be.

\- I'm.. sorry to hear that.

\- Don't be. It's just my luck.

Remembering one or three pad codes was easy but Doxtor, aka Kai's grandpa,'s facility has the most padlocks I have ever seen, not to mention try to remember them all. That wasn't the only thing that fascinate me. After the many layers of security doors, I was introduced to the upstairs. It was nice to get more air, considering the cage was way under the basement. The house was huge, proving the wealth the Broflovski family still holds tight. At one point, we walked through a hallway towards the exit, or entrance if you were walking in, where they hung family pictures of the previous Broflovski generation. 

\- It's pretty narcissistic of us to hang pictures of our family generations, but you gotta admit they are all pretty amazing~

I let Kai blabber about the families I've already know, stories I have already heard and the people I had already expected. Kyle always talk about how amazing his past relatives were and how he look forward to the future, how he wanted to grow up like them and let their family name shines, how he wanted Ike to grown into a smart and rational boy, how Kyle wanted to be a lawyer, how he wanted us to --

\- And this is my most favourite man in our whole generation, Kyle Broflovski.

He stopped in front of the huge portrait of Kyle, hair combed neatly, a suit and tie and his stern face was what the picture shows. The picture that I have been staring at ever since we've just walked in.

\- It's weird but in all honesty, I like him because of how tragic his life is..! Most of our family generations have always had the easy way to go, right to the top even. But rather than following the wealthy parents to be a bussiness man, Kyle became a lawyer!

I can't help but smiled. Kyle, he did it, his life lomg dream of being a lawyer succeed. If only, I was there for it --

\- His family forced him to marry a girl named Red Tucker. She was a famous bussiness women at the time because of her incredible skills and looks. But Kyle stayed faithful to his lover who passed away. Later on he even adopted childrens and raised them. I admire Kyle a lot! If I could be like anyone in this generation, I wish it would be -- Kenny? Are you alright? You.. seem to be crying?

He reached out to me, offering a tissue as I carefully caress the picture. _"I am such a louser. What am I expecting to come out of this? ... A family huh.. I'd love to start one with you Kyle.. a girl and a boy.. then they'll both grow up to be whatever they want.. a family with both parents, with prooer meals, with actual love.."_. The thought took over my body, it felt heavy. It has been forever seen I felt so much.. I soon wiped away the tears and put my hands back into my pockets.

\- Sorry.. I-- sorry.. it's just that both him and I are close so hearing about him brings back a lot of memories..

\- You know him?! Ummm.. what kind of relationship did you two have??

\- It was a great friendship. I hung out with him along with Stan and an asshole we call Cockman. He was friendly, smart, reliable and confident.. he influcenced me, encourage me.. My life was always surrounded by the presence of him..

\- Woah..! But.. it _was_? What happened?

\- Well, we became lovers.


	3. Kepler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Kai? What is this world?

As everything got darker, I could still hear his voice loud and clear, "Kenny!" - he yelled, hand gripping tightly mine - "Don't you fucking die! I'll kill you if you die! Don't you fucking dare to die!!".

~~☆~~

\- Lo-Lovers..

Kai's face grew red just by the light mention of dating. The face also matches the hair for a while.

\- Yea.. people weren't too supportive though, mostly his family. You see, I am a poor kid. Like, very poor, like, the kind of so poor I literally only have one parka to wear and sometimes, if I'm lucky, my friends will provide me some stuff so I can make my clothes out of and naturally his family was not happy about him dating me. They try a lot of ways to stop us. And now I'm dead, or was, so I guess they got what they wanted.

\- That's so terrible.. I'm sorry to hear that.. Um.. Kenny, may I ask how did you di-

\- To think about it, how old are you?

Kai flinched and blinked in confusion but soon he looked back at me with the answer.

\- About 18..? I'm turning 19 this year. Why?

\- With that pretty face and age, you gotta have a lover right?~

\- Ah wha-?

His face grew red once again, this time with a darker shade. Covered his face with his hands, he spoke again.

\- Y-Yes but-

\- Oooh nice~ Have you two kiss?~

Through the gap of his fingers, his face appear to have gotten redder, it was very adorable, the action reminded me of my own lover, Kyle, who used to act like that.

-Y-Yes but can we-

\- Have you done _it_ yet?~

\- Oh My savior! Can we please change the subject?!

He uncover his face to shout in mine then flinched at the howling sound his own ear made. I messed with him about the subject for a good while before actually stopping. It didn't take long to reach the door from that lobby. I keep avoiding his question towards my love life though, it was an unfair thing to do to him but me bringing up good times about Kyle, only lead to the harsh realization that he is now gone and I am completely alone.

\- Say, no more joking, what is your lover like?

I asked, curious about his taste. I guess I was hoping, somewhere deep in my heart that he was Kyle, reborn into a shorter and long hair version known as Kai. Boy was I wrong.

\- Hmm.. well that person is a bad boy type.. he had blonde hair but soon dyed it black which kind of make him cooler..~ He has dark mysterious eyes and shoulder length hair, making him look even more attractive~ I-In my prespective-- He is nice to me but sometimes a bit unpredictable.. He is also a jealous and protective person I guess--

\- Bad boy huh..~ You two are.. awfully different..

\- Who?

\- No, nevermind.

Kyle was totally different. I know that. I know now they aren't the same, they aren't supposed to be. But back then, when he said he does have a lover, my chest tighten a bit, a slight pain. Not that I was expecting him to fall for me, I admit, I was lonely, I wanted him to be Kyle. I needed a replacement.

I shook the idea off my head as I observe the view outside.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The sky was covered with a dark purple color as it was nearly night time, the people wear strolling around on hover boards. Not to mention, each city exist on its own floating island (?), under the cities is covered by nothing other than water, some was swiming below with some strange and some familiar sea creatures. There are other things too but words wouldn't do them justice.

\- Woah..

I gasped at the view as he led the way to his house. I thought it would be close to the man's house, considering he wanted Kai to let me crash in his house. I was wrong once again. It took an hour of walking to arrive to the car stop, once we got there, another 30 minutes to the city that was 2 islands away from the current one for us to get there. No joke.

I memorized the way we headed. The streets name specifically, who knows how long I have to be there. I could have just ask him but I'd prefer not to ask people about obvious things I can handle with some efforts.

\- So er-- I'm like a tourist in this century~ What did I miss?~ Fill me in~

I started the coversation during the silent ride. I didn't know how long the ride would take at the time so the question was pretty simple.

\- Hmm.. Well I guess that is a valid point, you _did_ just woke up from the centuries of sleep-- For starters, the scientists that was taken lightly in the 90s and the modern scientist's speculation turned out to be correct. The Earth is about to end its lifetime.

\- Why?

\- I-- don't remember. I don't pay much attention in Science class-- I have a house mate that does though so you can go ask him.

\- You two are so different..

\- Pardon?

\- No, nothing, continue.

\- If I remember correctly, there was this extremely devoted scientist who built models after models of rocket ships to carry people to the second Earth. Which is here, Kepler-- something. We have numbers behind the name but I er-- Anywho! He finally succeeded and send the model to as many people as possible in different countries, in hope to save the whole world.

\- Did he succeed?

\- Yes-- and no. A lot of people was still skeptical and they don't trust his theory on the Earth nor his designs.. I heard more than half the population is lost now-- But hey, we can still rebuild that~ I mean, we still have all the races~

\- I guess. Erm-- this is a stupid question but is the scientist still alive?

\- It's not that stupid. He still is and still as devoted like how he was before~

\- Wait wait wait what? I was just kidding when I ask! Is he a fucking vampier or something???

\- Maybe? He is not pale, nor does he runs fast but he has a really young face so I wouldn't bet on it~

It's safe to say that we arrived home shortly after.

His house was a small flat, tidy with bright colors and furnitures, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, 3 bedrooms, each has a seperate bathroom in them.

Before I could take in everything in his house, I was greeted with two different face. One with shoulder length black hair, red eyes, a red hoddie over a black long sleeves shirt, black boots, red pants and his hat with a satanic symbol, for some reason. The other with a green hat that reminded me of Craig's old hat, green sweater and blue shorts. He seems a bit jumpy like Tweek while looking like Craig, it's kind of funny.

\- You're home late, I got worried.

\- Y-Ye! Seriously! Text next time! I thought you got yourself into trouble! Like kidnap! Or raped! Or murdee! Or--!!!! I don't know! I was super worrieddd!!!!

\- Sorry..~ Oh! Daevon, Chereekee! Meets Kenny McCormick, our new house mate! Kenny! Meets my boyfriend Daevon P. Thorn and my best friend Chereekee T. Tucker!~


	4. House mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's life is totally different than Kyle! What other things lie in this world? Who are these people?

As my senses started to give out, I could still feel the water dripping down from his eyes, the warmth of his breath on my skin.

~~☆~~

Daevon is the full red and black kid. There is just something satanic yet similar about him that I can't quite put my finger on. Then there is Chereekee, he doesn't really look like Craig, dress like him is more likely but his jumpiness reminded me a lot of Tweek. I remembering thinking to myself that Craig took his and Tweek's DNA, sperm and some eggs to create this beeing that evolve to Chereekee. Of course I didn't tell anyone that.

Daevon stare at me with his stiff facial that has been sticking with him ever since we opened the door. I even thought frowning was the only thing his eyebrows could do before, I was of course incorrect.

Chereekee was more welcoming as he put out his hand and shook my hands. He isn't constantly twitching and shaking like Tweek so that's a good sign.

\- Nice to meet you~ I'm Kenneth but call me Kenny~

\- H- Hello Kenny.! You can call me Che..

\- Nice to meet you Che~

\- Um.. Are you a cyborg? Are you going to take over the world with your intelligence?! Are you going to hack everyone's system with your robotics ability?!

\- Kind of. No, no and if it's not interesting then no.

Che let out a sigh of relief. I don't want to say he is weird but he definitely is. His paranoia is cute though, again he reminded me of a healthier, less twitchy and calmer Tweek.

While we were exhanging words, greetings, Daevon and Kai seem to be keeping the talking to themselves. Usually I would say something about rude and stuff but now, I'm actually glad they were talking to each other. At the time, I was a bit unstable, I remember feeling slightly jealous he wasn't paying attention to me or talking to me.

I know they are different.. I know, I know.. I just can't handle it.

\- Hey, new guy, mind coming here a bit?

Daevon asked after Kai headed in the kitchen. Che flinched slightly as Daevon spoke up. I supposed I would to considering the deep voice. Deavon look, slightly glare at Che even, before the brunette retreated into the kitchen with Kai.

To say I was scared of him wouldn't be right, but to say I wasn't is also false. I headed towards him and settled on the chair on the opposite side, facing Daevon. At first I thought his eyes were black, from Kai's words, they were too, but after taking a closer look, it was really dark blue instead of full black. Odd that Kai missed that.

\- You have a fairly deep voice for someone who looks so cute~

\- Don't mess with me McCormick. You aren't supposed to be here like this. Who the fuck messed with your faith?

\- Woah woah woah~ Slow down a bit. Don't act like I know what you are saying--

\- Tsk. Don't act innocent. You know exactly what you're dealing with. You know exactly who made you into this. Heck, till now they still don't know why you are obbessed with him.

\- Wait wait, what the fuck? Who are you and why are you so far up my ass?

\- I'm Daevon. The son of the Devil. I'm from the-

\- Oooh! Oh my god! Holy shit! That means you are Dami's little super grand child?!

\- What? No-- I'm his son. But that's not im-

\- His son?! With Phillip?? Holy shit that means you are a th-

\- I said shut up! It's not important who I am! Fuck! You are so annoying! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you!

I couldn't help but laugh as Daevon tried to calm himself down by continuous spatting curses out while breathing in and out. Eventually he calmed down completely, not forgetting to hit my arm before talking again.

\- I hate you.

\- "I'd tell you to go to Hell but I don't want to see you again"~

\- Don't steal my line. In any case, whether you are still obessed or not, I hope you know Kai isn't Kyle. He isn't an innocent law loving top student. He isn't the first and proud, confident child. He isn't a manipulative, selfish person who has his life map out before him. So don't try anything funny.

\- Kyle.. isn't manipulative..! Nor is he selfish..! You are just like everyone else-- you don't know us!

\- Better than you know yourself. I might be a decade younger than you McCormick but we didn't come to this world, this century the same way. I know the truth. I saw many things.

Before I could ask what did he mean, Kai along with Che walked out, carrying a tray of tea and snacks

\- You two seem to get along well~ Dae doesn't usually talk this much to anyone~

Kai commented. I can't help but rolled my eyes a bit.

\- I'd rather not having him talk this much in all honesty.

\- D-Did something happen? Did you two fight? Oh god..! Did you find out your dark desire to kill us all?!

\- Chereekee, calm down.

Daevon said as Che breathing in and out heavily to calm his nerves. Daevon and I started on the wrong foot and left an extremely bad impression of one another. For him, I was a sad, lonely man who mistaken his boyfriend with a kid centuries later. For me, he was a nosy, unfriendly little brat who thought he knows my own lover better than I did.

\- I'm feeling a bit unwell-- I think I'll go for a walk..

\- Oh..! Okay! Don't go too far okay, Kenny? If anything, just call me. I saved our house number in your memory card so it should be easy for you to find.

\- Right, right-- Thanks Kai.

I said before slamming the door shut and head out. It was a lot warmer than how I expected, probably because Kepler was nearer to the sun than Earth, at least that was what Che said. Or maybe I just live in a cold mountain town for too long.

I took off my coat, hung it loosely around my waist and start walking around the neighbourhood. It wasn't fancy like Doxtor's neighbourhood but it wasn't terribly bad like my own. Most of the people were very friendly as they excitedly greet and show me around. Or maybe Doxtor's news just spread that fast.

The sun finally set by the time I went out for the walk. It was pretty calmimg and quiet. There were cars passing by as well but its sound wasn't loud or even audible. The cars seem to use different thing to replace gas because of the lack of exhaust pipe on them, even if there are some models that does, they seem to get in trouble with the police if they were caught. It was nice to see enviromental situation is being taken seriously for a while, considering where I'm from.

Because of my lack of attention to my front when walking, I unfortnately bumped into a tall, pale man wearing a blue chullo hat, white lab jacket and have fairly short hair, which is considered 'out of fashion' in this century. We both fell down, my head hits his forehead and his feet seemed to have tripped over mine.

Being the person who was staring at the sky, cars and everything else than the road, I decided it was my responsibility to say sorry as we were rubbing our head, not expecting who I literally bumped into.

\- Ow.. Oh god! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching my way..! Are you okay dud- Wait.. Craig?!


	5. The Sad Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Craig Tucker doing in this world, after 10 centuries from his own?!

Even though I hate to admit it, even though I always try to ignore it, my friends know about it, they tried to advise me but I always dismiss it. I guess love made me blind.

~~☆~~

As he lifted his head, I knew I wasn't wrong. Those dark eyes, that old chullo hat, that old moon necklace Tweek gave him that he adores. It was definitely _the_ Craig Tucker that I know.

\- Craig?! Craig Tucker?! What the fuck dude?! Why are you here?!

\- Kenneth.. McCormick-- So it was you.. that _he_ revived..

He said softly and stood up immediately before walking away.

\- Wait! Wait! Hold up! Craig!

I tried running after him. It was definitely the Craig I know, those dark, slightly murderous eyes, that pale skin, that old out of fashion short hair and blue chullo hat, that moon necklace Tweek gave him since forever ago, I could never mistake it. The only difference is that his hair is now grey instead of the dark black like before, along with some wrinkles around the forehead area.

I ran and ran continuously, trying to catch up with him. For a centuries old man, he sure is fast with his legs. I tried to catch up but my mechanical legs soon gave out and I was forced to slow down and tag behind him like a pup, continuously calling his name.

\- Hey. Heyyyyy. Craiigg. Craiiiggggg. Craiiggggyyyy. Puddinnnn. Craiggg. Mr.Craigggggg. Eyyyyy. You hear me rightttt? I know you cannnnn. Craiiiiggggg-

\- I heard you Kenneth. You may stop.

\- Ah! So you _are_ Craig! Dude! How are you alive right now?!

\- It's none of your bussiness. I was unfortunately here like you.

\- Sooo you were in the cryogenic program too???

\- No. Our appearance in this century might both be unfortunate. But how we get here is far from the same.

\- Oookkkaaaayyyyy.. You sure talk a lot different than before --

\- I just lived life longer than you have.

I wanted to pout at his answer but it would further prove him right so I resist the temptation. In all honesty, Craig looks almost the same as the last time since I saw him. Still the pale skin, dark eyes, tall body, the only different would be his hair, which was grey and his body, very skinny body. When Tweek was still around, I usually see him taking Craig's ciggarettes away from him, saying it will affects the health and always forced Craig to eat more healthy food, or just eat more in general considering how much he doesn't. Maybe that's why Craig is so skinny now. I shrugged off the thought as we arrived at a nearby dock.

He sat down on the ground and I followed. The scenery is great, the visible night sky with tons of shiny stars, a steady river flowing. Words just won't do it justice.

\- This is where I usually come to calm down.. Sometimes I wonder, why am I still holding on..? What's the point anymore..

\- Stop it. You are making me depressed.

He stayed silent. Typical Craig, he was always a downer I supposed and now, without Tweek, it's just depressing to look at him. We stayed in silent for a while before I speak up again.

\- Say, how are you still here? Aren't normal humans should be dead by now? That came out so wrong.. But you know what I mean.

He nodded.

\- You remember that time, long ago, when you and your assholes of a friend asked for my money, flew me to Peru and I scared off giant guinea pigs?

\- Err.. A bit.. yea....... why?

\- After that, I've come to realized that the power doesn't go away. And no matter what I do, I can not die. Stupid and unbelievable isn't it?

\- Haha, yea~ Not like I wouldn't kno- 

\- I have to watch him die Kenny. I saw him dying slowly in front of my own eyes Kenny...

\- Oh... er...

\- He fell sick Kenny.. there was nothing I could do.. it was Cancer.. it was too late when we realized it.. I saw him dying slowly, painfully Kenny.. There was nothing I could do.. 

Craig said, hand tighten into fists, his whole body shake, either in fear of the past or anger of himself yet his eyes remain cold. My eyes just widen in surprised. I still didn't know why exactly I was surprised, I expected it, I expected Tweek to be dead. I guess maybe it was how Tweek died? Or maybe the strong feeling Craig expressed even though Tweek's death was centuries ago. Or maybe it was how loyal Craig is towards Tweek, I mean you should move on in life right? For me, I just woke up, my relationship with Kyle is still clear in my brain but for Craig, he lived through centuries, how stuck could a man be in his past that he literally suffers just to continue living life with his lover from the 21st century?

\- Dude I.. I didn't know.. I'm sorry to hear that but.. don't you have to move on..?

Craig stayed silent, I guess I could tell he did try. Who wouldn't? But from how miserable he looks now, it seems like it didn't work out that well for him. 

We stayed quiet. Each time a second is passed, it felt like a minute, the longest minute of my whole life, just me and him, staring at the sparkling lake.

Not to brag or anything but Craig and I were fairly close back when we were younger. It's not that we are besties that hang out all the time or anything but he would usually come to me first rather than his gang, or maybe we just have an odd way that we can relate to one another,. It's not a one way friendship either, he did help me when I ask. Despite all that, at that silent moment i'm sharing with him awkwardly, looking at hiItcurrent state, it felt as if I don't know him. Do you ever have that feeling? I don't know him, I don't know this guy, this isn't the 'Craig' who loves nothing other than guinea pigs, the 'Craig' who loves Red Racer even if he has already gratuated college, the 'Craig' who is possessive and loving towards his loved ones, the 'Craig' who doesn't give a shit. And with those thoughts slamming at each other inside my head, I stupidly spat out: 

\- Who are you? I don't know you

He turned towards me, slightly surprised with a hint of hurt in his eyes. I flinched, acknowleding how much I fucked up and attempted to apologized. 

\- No need to pull yourself back to the safe zone. It caught me off guard but if any of my old friends see me now, maybe they'd say the same.. I turned from the Craig-gives-no-fuck Tucker to The Saviour. They even worldshipped me at one point, what a scary thought, me being a role model or.. treated as God.

\- Heh, that is pretty scary~ The kids will learn to follow their Saviour's footstep and be a giant nerd who flips off everything in sight~

Craig chuckle weakly. I have a theory that despite looking fairly young and not being able to die, Craig's insides are pretty old and probably in need of fixing more than anything. But what do I know, I barely made it pass grade 9 before I devoted in working and doesn't pay attention in class, failing all my tests and dropped out. Even if I didn't though, college would be too luxurious. Enough about my bad study life. After my stupid joke, we stayed silent again. It wasn't.. a pleasant silent per se but it was nice nontheless.

I can't help but wonder, didn't I have power to not die either? Back then I would suffer, meet Damien and Pip and go back with no one's memory of my passing. No one really told me why it happened or how. And I never got around to find out either. But after my death in front of Kyle's eyes, I desperately want to know. Maybe, just maybe, Craig would be the one to provide me such answer..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter on 21st of August... haha...........


	6. Searching for answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Craig have known something?

You could say I am a coward, a loser who can't get rid of the one that hurts me most. You can call me an idiot, a brain dead who didn't recognize the situation sooner.

~~☆~~

We sat silently, I stared at the sparkling lake, Craig stared at what I could only assume as an abyss. I need to pop the question, I need to ask him, I need to know, what happened to me, why I was there, I need to know..

\- Craig, can I ask you a question?

I said, barely audible. My mind was a mess when I asked him, I felt my hands clenching into a fist as a natural response. Craig took a way but he turned back to face me, his tired eyes stared at me, his eyebrows knitted in concern and confusion. It took him a while too but he replied. 

\- Depends on what question it is.

\- How did I die?

Craig's eyes widen, his eyebrows raised in surprised, still knitted. He was concern, slightly scared of what I could only assume to be my question. I turned to him, repeated my question again, 

\- How did I die Craig? You were there. Maybe not _there_ there but in 21st century, you could have heard about my death right? Craig!

He stayed completely silent, his eyebrows knitted together closer than before, his fists clenched as he bit his lips and turned his head towards the ground. He shook his head again and again, sweats came out from his wrinkling forehead.

\- Craig! Tell me!

\- Kenneth.. Your death.. was-

Before he could actually say anything useful, the old man that caged me in his basement lab came running from his car towards us. Craig turned to him, his expression shifted instantly back to his usual cold expression and stood up, I followed. The old man looked back and forth between us, his fists also clenched but for a different reason. He is annoyed, I could tell that much.

\- Mr.Tucker, if you are going to take my victory away from me, you are busted.

 _"Victory? They have some kind of bad blood with one another?"_ \- I thought but it should have been easy to tell. Craig remained cold as he slipped his hands in his lab coat's pockets.

\- Don't put yourself on others, just because you would do it, doesn't mean I would too Doxtor.

I always let out a loud _"OOOHHHHHH"_ but from the Doxtor's expression, he wouldn't be too happy about that kind of response. He let out a heavy sigh, his eyebrows knitted closely to one another.

\- Whatever.

He said before grabbing my wrist and dragged me into his car, as I look back, I could see Craig pulling one of his hand out to reveal a raised up middle finger. I let out a short laugh as the Doxtor just growled and pushed me in the car before slipping inside himself and drove off.

\- Don't just run away like that you little- !

The Doxtor growled at me before dropping me off in front of Kai's house again. Being in front of it alone already made my legs heavy, I didn't exactly want to go in, meeting Kai will just made me remember Kyle again even though I know I shouldn't. The old man drove off after letting me off, he had to take care of 'business' or whatever it is. Probably was the other 'patient' that he took back to make them more advanced. Grandpa of the year, definitely lost that from miles away. Sighing, I walked in, I had no other place to go anyway, might as well.

\- Kenny! - Kai called and stood up from the seat at the dinner table - We were worried you ran away~ Common, it's dinner time!

\- Ran away? Where would I run to? - I replied chuckling.

There were four empty seats presence around the table, as confused as I was, I took the seat next to Kai because it was closer to the entrance. To say Deavon wasn't happy about it would be an understatement. The guy seemed to held his posture and image well though as he just ask Kai to switch seats with him in which Kai agreed to without asking. If it was Kyle, he would have asked a bunch of questions and would rarely submit unless a third person is involve.

\- Sorry, Daevon is always on high alert with new people~ - Kai apologized, cutting me away from my train of thoughts.

-Oh yea, I could see that.

Daevon seem to like glaring a lot because that was the only kind of look he'd give me despite little me being nothing than good. I just smiled, whatever age he was, Daevon sure is an angry, angsty kid who wants things to go his way, at least at the time. It took me a while but the more i look at him, the more I understand how he could be Damien and Pip's son, he has the angry red eyes but also the dark blue if you look closely, his facial features have a close resemblance to Pip's while his eyes and fashion resemblance that of Damien's. I guess it took me too long to take a look or maybe Daevon just hates people looking at him because I could hear a loud snarling noise the longer I stare.

\- Fuck off McCormick. - he said angrily.

I do admit, it was funny to mess with him and then let his boyfriend love-slap his arm to get him to apologize, which he doesn't and just look away. Turning to Che, he does look a lot different from Craig and Tweek, rather than being a literal combination of two people, Che just looks like a generic guys with a slight paranoia issue who wears clothes like Craig and Tweek, nothing too special.

\- Say Che, stupid question but do you have anything to do with the saviour guy? You know, that Craig Tucker dude?

Che just shook his head in response. I supposed it was a pretty stupid question, just because they have the same last name doesn't exactly mean they are related. I mean there were Barbara Tucker, Robbie Tucker, Helen Tucker, Darcy Tucker or even Chris Tucker and I don't think they are directly related to one another.

As I stopped asking questions, everyone else turned silent as well, making the whole area deadly silent. Che was just messing with weird looking cutlery, Daevon was still glaring at me like as if all he ever wanted was to eat me alive while Kai stare at random things. The thing that I didn't catch on for a while though was the fact that they were were waiting for someone.

\- So.. waiting for grandpa to come back or something? Because I heard he's busy tonight or something.

\- Oh..! W-We're not waiting for him.. he never c-come back for dinner.. O-Or lunch o-or breakfast really..

Che said, still focusing on messing with the cutlery's settings or something as Kai nodded, confirming that was true.

\- We're actually waiting for Daevon's parents to arrive! This is my first time meeting them, as like a lover meeting parents gig so I'm excited and slightly mortified~ - Kai explained, a little bit too excited to meet the actual devil but judging from the fact that they don't know who or what God is, I don't think they care much about devils.

\- Oh you should be~ - I teased

Before anything else occurred, Daevon sat straight up from his seat, his face got more tense as the room sudden got colder.

\- They're here. - he said simply.

All the lights went out in the house, Che screamed, Kai shrieked and I jumped a bit. In the darkness, which granted lasted a full minute, I could faintly see Che running towards the electric box thing in the house to fix the lights, he might be easily freaked out but he seem to be the most rational one; Kai was lumping down and hugging one of Daevon's arm, he doesn't seem to enjoy the dark a whole bunch; Daevon remained unfazed, he sat there, one of his hand was used to pat Kai to help calm him down but the devil child didn't exactly change his expression.

One thing did change about Daevon though was his body, I could faintly make out small horns coming from his forehead, ears became pointier, legs turned into hooves and a little tail was spotted but lights soon returned and all those features are gone, revealing a human looking Daevon with the two expected guests, the cute half angel half devil blondie and the Devil himself, Phillip Pip Pirrup and Damien Thorn.

\- Long time no see McCormick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one person that bookmarked this, i'm sorry for the wait XD ...... //cries


End file.
